The New MMBN Saga
by Drago
Summary: A story taking place 5 months after MMBN (MegaMan Battle Network) 2nd last chapter of Chronicle 1! Many things revealed... but 1... Last Chap: 7. Please review!
1. Another day, Another...Navi?

__

This is my second fanfic, and first real story. It's based on MMBN (MegaMan Battle Network.) and in order to understand this story, you would have to have beaten the game. If you haven't gotten as far as Dentown, or had never played it, I suggest you read no further. For those who have, you must understand that the 'LifeVirus' is Dr. Wily's ultimate weapon. If you just don't give a @#$% about my warnings, you can go ahead and read it… but you probably won't understand it. You must also understand… no, I'm not spoiling any of the storyline.

(Same old drill… all characters that are familiar are property of Capcom, yada yada, anyone else is property of me, yada yada, so on and so forth.)

****

Prologue:

Deep into the area of the net, which had once been the WWW Undernet, a Navi searched desperately for old DataStrands. The mysterious Navi trotted over the data platforms, scanners in overdrive. Its operator had only a sliver of data, and a whole program was needed…

****

Chapter #1: Another Day, another…Navi?

"**LAN!**" a voice shouted.

"…"

"**LAN!**" The voice shouted again.

"Huh? Mega Man?" Lan said groggily, sitting upright then rubbing his eyes.

"Lan, I know I told you that I wouldn't wake you up for school anymore, but… YOU'RE 15 MINUTES LATE ALREDY!" Mega Man shouted at his still-exhausted operator.

"Aww, great!" Lan yawned as he jumped out of bed and hastily got dressed. "Any new messages?"

"Three. The regular NetNews and BattleMail, and one from Yai. She called your name in homeroom again. I don't understand how she puts up with you."

"Good old Yai. Where would I be without her?"

"In a heap of trouble, now lets get to school! You'll be lucky if second period hasn't started yet!"

"Roger!" Lan said hastily. He ran out of his room, down the stairs, grabbed a sandwich and ran out the door toward the ACDC Town Elementary School.

-*~*~*-

Lan peered into his homeroom through the back door. (They're still here! Its still first! Sneak Time!) Lan thought. He wiped the jam and peanut butter from the sandwich off his face, and sneaked into his seat.

(Made it!) Lan thought. He looked casually up at the front of the classroom. Ms. Mari was introducing a new person to the class.

"Where have I seen this before?" Lan whispered suspiciously to himself.

"… And so class, I'd like you to meet your new classmate Dana." Ms. Mari explained. "Dana, would you like to say a few words to your classmates?"

The new girl shook her head, and went to her seat at the bottom-right desk, which was empty.

"Shy kid." Dex pointed out. "I bet that anyone with that type of attitude is a pathetic NetBattler." A few students giggled at the remark. Dex turned around and smirked at Dana. Her green eyes aflame with fury.

"Silence! Now we will begin class."

"Begin class?" Mega Man asked suspiciously. "We just got here, fifteen minutes late, and class is just starting? Did it take so long to get aquatinted with that Dana?"

"Everyone Jack-In. We'll have a pop quiz with battle skills against random opponents. Only one operator will fight at a time, so feel free to analyze one another's skills and tactics." Ms. Mari explained.

"Lets do it, Lan!"

"Roger! 

Jack-In!

Mega Man.EXE

Transmit!"

-*~*~*-

"I'm in Lan… But who's that?" Mega Man asked. He had taken notice of the gray humanoid standing on the networks newly created battlefield. It's left eye looked normal, but over it's right eye was what looked like a infra-red battle scanner, around it was gray mechanical hardware. All and all, it looked fairly powerful, but overall, incomplete. Its hydrolic-controled legs were completely shown all of its parts unarmored. 

"Poor guy." Mega Man said pitifully, "No armor. He must take a lot of damage form even a Mettool."

"Who's that?" Roll, who was standing behind Mega Man, asked suddenly. "That poor guy has no armor! Can his operator not be able to afford it?"

"I don't know who that is, but he could never stand up to me!" Gutsman bragged, trying to redeem himself in front of a Navi who had beaten him so many times.

"Don't judge by looks," Glyde said calmly. "He looks fairly powerful to me."

"What do **you** know about NetBattleing, Glyde?" Gutsman snorted.

-*~*~*-

"Ok!" Ms. Mari said, "Looks like everyone is online. Any volunteers to go first?"

"Shall we?" Mega Man asked Lan hopefully.

"Nah. Besides, we both know that Dex wants to go first, so let him."

"Fine, I guess we can wait until we're called on."

"I'll go first, Ms. Mari!" Dex yelled, jumping out of his seat.

"Nice guess, Lan"

"Thanks."

"Ok Dex, you can go first." Ms. Mari sighed. She knew this would happen. Dex's pride was far bigger than his wallet. Anyone with the money for upgrades could grind Gutsman's digital bones for digital bread.

"YES! I'll show everyone how good me 'n Gutsman are!"

"I'll release the enemy data once Gutsman enters the battlefield. Everyone else, please leave the battlefield. Ready?

-*~*~*-

The gray Navi walked calmly off the battlefield. Several other Navigators followed, murmuring about the new Navi. The gray one walked over and stood beside Mega Man. Uneasily he spoke in a half-mechanical voice: "Lets see if this boy's mouth is bigger than his skills, hmm?"

"Believe me gray. Gutsman is good, but not terrific." Mega Man assured him.

"Thought so…" the gray Navi replied, calm once again.

"Listen…" Mega Man began, his courage was as strong as it would ever be, "Me and my friends would like to know…"

"My name?" gray replied. "Ah, yes. I'm sure you do. We never met before, have we?"

"No, never."

"I guess that minor memory loss problem wasn't as big as she… oh, sorry. Just thinking aloud." gray replied, embarrassed of being caught talking to himself in front of others. "My name is Calculus. If you haven't already guessed, I am an incomplete Net Navi program."

"That's why you have no armor!" Mega Man concluded.

Calculus nodded. Grinning, he spoke: "Yes, I have no armor. None that you can see, anyways. I have a transparent deflector shield built into me. It's fairly decent, repels the weak attacks."

"I told you guys not to judge a Navi by its looks." Glyde pointed out.

"By the way Calculus, I'm Mega Man. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I agree, Mega Man"

"Quiet over there!" A Navi called, "The fight is about to start!"

****

END OF CHAPTER #1!

__

Well, that ends chapter 1. I'm gonna get to work on chapter 2 tomorrow. After this story, I plan to re-write Monty Python and the Holy Grail with Mega Man characters and script. I just don't know who to make who do what. Give me ideas! You can use any Mega Man-based character (basically, anyone from MMX series, MML series, and the original MM series) e- mail the ideas 2 Shadow_Dragon64@hotmail.com _or submit them in review. _

See yaz later!


	2. Enter: Calculus

_This is my second fanfic, and first real story. It's based on MMBN (Mega Man Battle Network.) and in order to understand this story, you would have to have beaten the game. If you haven't gotten as far as Dentown, or had never played it, I suggest you read no further. For those who have, you must understand that the 'LifeVirus' is Dr. Wily's ultimate weapon. If you just don't give a @#$% about my warnings, you can go ahead and read it… but you probably won't understand it. You must also understand… no, I'm not spoiling any of the story line._

(Same old drill… all characters that are familiar are property of Capcom, yada yada, anyone else is property of me, yada yada, so on and so forth.)

**Chapter #2: Enter Calculus**

"ALRIGHT! IM UP! TIME TO SHOW THOSE VIRUSES NOT TO MESS WITH ME AN' GUTSMAN! HYAA! HYAA!!!"

"Uh, Dex…"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT LAN? CANT YOU SEE THAT I'M BUSY?!?!?"

"Dex, it's just a simulation. You couldn't loose if you tried."

"I knew that, Lan."

"Sure you did."

"Ms. Mari? Where are the viruses?"

"There was a small problem with the emulator, but I just fixed it. Here they come, Dex"

"Yaaa! Time for me 'n Gutsman to rock!"

-*~*~*-

"What's taking those viruses so long?" Gutsman complained impatiently. "If this was a test against viruses, then WHERE ARE THE VIRUSES?!?"

"My scanners indicate that there is a problem with the emulation process." Calculus reported.

"You can sense things like that? Woah!" Roll remarked with disbelief.

"The error was just overwritten. They should be coming anytime now." Calculus reported once again. He spoke as if it was normal for him to locate things like that. The other Navigators were stunned.

"Look." Calculus said simply. He lifted his hand slowly, and pointed at the battlefield, as if to avert attention from himself. Sure enough, the virus emulation had fully loaded. Gutsman was pivoted against three Mettools, and one Green Cannon.

"ALRIGHT! TIME TO BE DELEATED!" Gutsman yelled and jumped into action. Using his SoniWave and GutsPnch Battle Chips, Gutsman quickly laid waste to the few scrawny viruses.

No one had been noticing that Calculus' red eye had been scanning the short fight. He stored the battle data in his RAM slot and announced the results: 

"Deletion time: 00:01:46 seconds."

"Busting Level: 8"

"Acquired Data: MetGuard A"

"What the… Calculus? You can analyze the results too?" Roll asked amazed. She couldn't believe the newcomer's abilities.

-*~*~*-

"See? Didn't I say that me 'n Gutsman are the bomb?" Dex bragged. "Look at that deletion time! See? 00:01:46! We rule! See? We even got a MetGuard A Battle Chip!"

"I already have 24 MetGuard A Battle Chips, Dex." Mayl pointed out.

"Shut up, Mayl" Dex snarled, "You may have the Chips, but… are you AS FAST? LOOK AT THAT TIME!"

"Dex, those were puny viruses. Anyone could beat them fast" Lan pointed out.

"…" Dex walked sheepishly back to his desk from the blackboard Jack-In port and dropped back into his chair. On the way to his desk, he noticed Dana grinning slightly evilly, but any moron could tell that she, though she did nothing, had gotten back at Dex.

Several other students went, including Mayl and Yai. Mayl proved to Dex that she and Roll could get a better Busting Level, Battle Chip, and Deletion time. Dex decided to keep himself from bragging for the rest of class. At last, it was Mega Man's turn.

"Lan, I know that you defeated WWW five months ago…" Ms. Mari pointed out "So I was wondering if you would like some tougher virus data, because I know that you can handle it."

"Sure, but not much stronger than viruses that the others fought. I don't want to make it too unfair to Dex." Lan turned around and grinned at Dex, and his friend did the same. Dex made a gesture to NetBattle him after class. Lan nodded his head.

"Ok, Lan. Get Mega Man ready. I'll prepare the virus data."

"Roger that, Mega Man!"

-*~*~*-

"Ready, Lan?" Mega Man asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," his operator replied. The virus data was unleashed, but something was wrong. Instead of releasing the Red Mettools and Blue Cannon, the emulator had created three Fireman backup copies, and one Magiman backup copy.

"What the?" Mega Man yelled. He could take out Fireman and Magiman by themselves, but not three Fireman backups and one Magiman backup.

Calculus stated the obvious: "The emulator has gone viral! A virus has infected it! Classification: WWW!"

"But we already defeated the World Three! Lan! I could fix this, but I can't take these four on all at once!" Mega Man yelled to his operator in panic. He was the strongest Navi there, but he couldn't take these guys on. But then again, he couldn't leave the school's network for the WWW to trash. It was a loose-loose situation for him. And the four backups were already approaching him, seeking revenge from when he had deleted them.

-*~*~*-

"Mega Man! NOOOOO!" Lan yelled in horror. He, nor Mega Man, could do anything about this uprising. The room filled with the cries of his classmates "Lan! Do something!" "Stop 'em Lan! Show 'em what you're made of!" "Lan." "Lan!" "LAN!" Lan couldn't take much more of the yelling of his classmates. And then he couldn't take the loss of his best friend. The other students rushed up to the blackboard. Lan was just about to Jack-Out when…

-*~*~*-

"It's that blue Navi again!" the Fireman on the left pointed out.

"We don't have time for him now, fool!" Magiman fumed. "We have our orders, or have you forgotten? Our mission?"

"Mission?" Mega Man queried

"That's right, blue boy" the right Fireman snarled. "We were sent to OOF!" the center fireman jabbed his elbow into the right's ribcage.

"Tell 'em our mission, and I'll grind you to a pulp, backup!" The middle one Fireman hissed at the one on the right.

-*~*~*-

"I've no time for these little games." Someone said from the back of the class. "Calculus, dispose of them."

-*~*~*-

"Yes, Mistress!" Calculus chimed. "Mega Man, you think you can distract them for a minute?"

"Yah, but what good will that do?"

"Just do IT!" Calculus yelled, and pivoted in a fighting stance. A small, red dome-like half-sphere appeared on the palm of his right hand. He made a fist, and brought it to his chest. Mega Man switched to his Buster Gun and shot wildly at the middle Fireman. It did 5 damage a hit, but it wasn't even enough to make the backup Navi flinch.

"Enough!" the Magiman yelled. "LIFEMA…"

-*~*~*-

"NOW!!!"

-*~*~*-

"VIRUS INFERNO!!!" A voice yelled out of nowhere. Mega Man shielded his eyes from the bright red light. He felt something extremely HOT pass by his right. Then he remembered, (that was where Calculus was standing.) Thinking further, he remembered (that was Calculus who yelled!) Mega Man noted that the light had dimmed. He removed his arms from shielding his eyes, and looked around. The four Navigators were no more, in their place was a piece of mystery data. Behind him, Calculus was hunched over. Had his legs not have been hydraulic (digitally hydraulic) he would have most likely be on his face in the digital dirt.

"Uhh…"

"You… ok?"

"Umm…" Calculus straightened up. He placed his left arm on his forehead. "Yah. I think…so."

Mega Man couldn't contain his excitement: "THAT WAS AWSOME! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

Calculus grinned slightly. "Amazing? What's amazing is that I'm still functioning properly." He flexed his right arm, then left. "Yep. Still good." Calculus walked over to the piece of mystery data, and downloaded it. "I'll deal with that later."

"What was that?" Mega Man asked, "That mystery data? Data usually doesn't appear after a fight."

"It… it's just Zenny. That's all."

-*~*~*-

"What was that, Lan? I've never seen a Battle Chip attack like that one ever before." Yai spoke weakly. "It terminated four Navis in a flash."

"The reason why you've never seen that Battle Chip before, is because it isn't a Battle Chip." A voice spoke behind the group. Everyone turned around from the blackboard. Dana was standing to the right of the teacher's desk. She walked up to the blackboard, not making eye contact with anyone.

"That was a custom battle program. My last one, I might add, and my Navi's only real form of protection. It also has a buster weapon, but that's to weak to do any real damage."

"Well, the emulators' fried, and most of this classroom's mainframe with it." Ms. Mari concluded. "We can't continue, so I guess you group get off of school early."

"All right!" 

-*~*~*-

"Well, the mainframe and this area's matrix is terminated." Calculus pointed out. "I guess I used too much energy in my attack."

"Don't worry about it," Roll encouraged him "Knowing the school, this place will be in tip-top shape by tomorrow."

"I hope so."

"Mega Man, you want to Jack-Out?" Lan asked from outside the net.

"Well, there's not much else to do online here."

"Ok! Roger!"

-*~*~*-

"Looks like everyone's offline," Ms. Mari said. "The school board won't approve of this…but…go on! Get out of here!"

"YAHOO!"

-After Class-

"So, I guess the WWW's back in business." Mega Man said simply. "You think Chaud knows?"

"Knowing him, most likely…"

"Hmm…"

"Hey! Lan Hikari!" A voice called.

"Huh? Who's that" Lan wondered. A girl came running up behind him. "Huh? Dana?" Something bugged Lan about her. Like he knew her. Not personally, he just knew that face. And that voice made that feeling stronger.

"Hey, Lan… that's your name right?"

"Yah, so…" Lan replied. Dana laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Heh, you remind me of… um, never mind. Oh anyway, you have a fairly powerful Navi. I was wondering…"

"You wanna NetBattle?"

"No. You know how my Navi is incomplete right?"

"Yah."

"I was wondering. There are small programs on the net called 'DataStrands.' You know about them?"

"Not really."

"Well, there these powerful programs, 20 in all. Four for each battle type. Some are contained in well-hidden mystery data, old WWW Navis carry others. Most are in mystery data deep in the net or on the old Undernet userface. You think, because your Navi's so strong, keep a lookout for these programs for me?"

"If these programs are so strong, then why should I give them to you?"

"Because," Dana said stiffly, "Only one program, Navi, can be made out of the DataStrands. My Navi's program is based on these DataStrands. I'm not asking you to go out of your way for me, just keep your eyes peeled, ok?"

"Fine, on one condition…answer a question of mine" said Lan, crossing his arms.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Is your name Tron Bonne?" Lan asked suspiciously.

Dana practically fell over. "What kind of question is that?!?!"

Calculus piped up "Excuse me for interrupting, but my operator is not a person off of one of your TV shows!"

"Thank you for that bit of information, Calculus. Not like I didn't already know that, but…"

"Lan I think you went over the edge with your questions." Mega Man pointed out.

"Well, sorry if I provoked you Dana" Lan apologized "It's just that…"

"We look alike. That's it, isn't it?"

"Yah."

Surprisingly, she wasn't as mad as Lan thought. "Don't worry. That's ok. I get that a lot. So, thanks. And by the way… Dex told me to remind you that you owe him a NetBattle. See you later" Dana said quickly, and hurried off.

"Well," Mega Man said calmly, "Dex and Zenny await us both. Let's get going, Lan."

"Roger."

-*~*~*-

"I've been waiting for you, LAN!" Dex spoke as if Lan had lost to him a million times. "Lets NetBattle! I'M gonna win THIS time!"

"Just be ready with the Zenny, that's all I ask…"

-Somewhere Outside of Dentown-

"So, they're here"

"Yes, my lord."

"All of them?"

"Yes, my lord. Everything is going exactly as the dark one said."

"That means…"

"Yes, my lord."

"EXELENT!"

**END OF CHAPTER #2**

_Yet another chapter done. Since tomorrow's Christmas, I won't be doing any work on this story. I also haven't gotten any ideas for my Monty Python/Mega Man fanfic. Please e-mail me ideas, or submit them in review. You can use any Mega Man character in history. If you're e-mailing the ideas, please title the e-mail 'Mega Man and the Holy Buster Gun' so I can get on that the story faster._

_See yaz later!_


	3. Datastrands

_This is my second fanfic, and first real story. It's based on MMBN (Mega Man Battle Network.) and in order to understand this story, you would have to have beaten the game. If you haven't gotten as far as Dentown, or had never played it, I suggest you read no further. For those who have, you must understand that the 'LifeVirus' is Dr. Wily's ultimate weapon. If you just don't give a @#$% about my warnings, you can go ahead and read it… but you probably won't understand it must also understand… no, I'm not spoiling any of the story line. You._

 _A source that will remain anonymous told me that my disclaims were rather rude. That will change and will never happen again… maybe._

(The following characters are my property: Calculus, Dana, and 'that person in the overcoat'. So, Capcom, please don't sue me for making 'em do what I want 'em to do.)

          Chapter Prologue:

"You're going to have to tell them sooner or later"

"I know…"

"You can't keep putting this off, otherwise they'll find out on their own. Do you want me to…"

"No! No… I'll do it…"

"I know this is hard for you. Don't worry. I'll fix this. One way or the other."

"Thank… you."

Chapter #3: DataStrands 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GUTSMAN! Aww, I wanted to win." Dex complained. He had just lost to Lan in a NetBattle. _(Well, go figure!)_

"Well Dex, we agreed on how much before the fight? 1000 zenny?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dex grumbled as he began downloading the money to Lan's PET. "By the way Lan, I can't believe you remembered to fight me after school. I figured because of all that stuff that happened at school today, that you'd forget."

"Dana… reminded me. She said that you told her to remind me."

"What? Her? After today I decided to never talk to her again. I didn't tell her anything."

"Then how did she…"

"Maybe she picked up on your gesture today in class. She _does _sit at the back of the room." Mega Man suggested

"Yeah," agreed Dex "That's probably it."

"Well, I'd better be going home. I've got surfing and shopping to do at home. I'm going to get some new Battle Chips."

"I swear, Lan" Dex laughed, "You're just getting those chips to beat me faster, aren't you?"

"Well, how'd you ever guess?" Lan said sarcastically. "See you, Dex"

"Yeah. See you, Lan."

-*~*~*-

          Chaud flipped through the pages of a PET magazine in downtown Dentown. (So, the WWW is back in business, eh?) Chaud thought. He grinned slightly. If the WWW was back in business, then he was back in action. His minor grin instantly turned to a frown. If the WWW was back in business, and he was back in action, then that meant that kid, Lan, would be back. (He made me look bad enough, those five months ago. I won't let him…huh?) A rather tall person brushed passed Chaud. Turning to look, Chaud noted that the person was wearing a brown overcoat. His or her white hair draped down to his/her lower back.

"White hair…" he mumbled to himself thoughtfully. The WWW leader had white hair; of course the leader's hair was much shorter. The leader was also shorter then this person. But plenty of things could be done to cover that up, and a lot of things can happen in five months…

-*~*~*-

"MOM! I'M HOME EARLY! THE SCHOOLS COMPUTERS ARE BUSTED! DO WE HAVE ANYTHING GOOD TO EAT?"

"At a time like this, all you can think of is food?"

"Come on Mega Man, I'm only human."

"Oh, thanks for bringing _that_ up."

"What?"

          Mrs Hikari was out in the backyard, planting flowers, when she heard her son's voice. She came into the kitchen to find her son sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"I'm sorry, Lan. I haven't gone shopping for groceries, so we don't have anything for lunch. The Metroline's open, so why don't you head down to Dentown and pick some things up, or you can go to the Government Complex and buy some lunches there."

"I might as well go to Dentown. Then I can get some stuff so you don't have to mom." Lan knew that he was going to get sidetracked sometime today. And he could always go to Higsby's shop on the way there or back, so it really didn't matter to him.

"Alright. Here's 2500 zenny for the groceries. You can keep 500, but I want whatever you have left back, ok?"

"Sure, mom!" Lan said. He got the money from his mom and ran out the door thinking (I might as well go to Higsby's first.)

-*~*~*-

          Chaud was following the person. He pretended to look and be interested in the magazines and newspapers on a nearby stand. Chaud had figured out that this person was a male, and that he was wearing sunglasses, but that really wasn't enough to accuse him of anything. Since it _was_ a guy, Chaud had decided there was only one thing to do: follow, corner, and question him upon him doing something suspicious. The only problem was that this guy hadn't done anything suspicious except wearing that overcoat on a day like this. (Soon… you will make a mistake, and then I will have you… soon).

-*~*~*-

"Hey Higs!" Lan said casually as he walked up to the counter. "Got anything good today?"

The former WWW employee thought a moment. "Huh, I got some rare stuff in today, Lan. Wanna take a look?"

"Why not. What is it?"

"That's just the thing, huh. I haven't a clue. I found it on the net this morning, thought that it could be useful, downloaded it to a blank Battle Chip, and here it is." He said, showing the blank, black, Battle Chip. "I'll leave you to guess what exactly it is, m'kay?" Higsby said, and then walked to another part of the counter, where a customer was waiting.

"You think it could be a DataStrand?" Mega Man wondered "Dana said that you could find 'em on the net."

"Yeah, but she also said that there were only 20 of 'em. Apparently, they don't grow on trees."

"Well, then. Were just going to have to ask Higs where on the net he found it."

"Hey, Higs!" Lan said, getting the shopkeeper's attention.

"Haven't figured it out yet, huh?" Higsby asked, after he finished with the customer.

"We need to know where on the net you found this, Higs." Mega Man said flatly.

"That, huh?  Around the place where the WWW server once was. Does that help you any?"

"Yeah, plenty." Lan said "Well, if you found it there, there we're just going to have to assume that it's a DataStrand."

"Huh? A what?"

"I'll tell you later, Higs. How much?"

"You need it, huh? Well, because it's you, Lan, I'll just give it to ya. But next time, you're going to have to pay full price like everyone else, m'kay?"

"Thanks a lot, Higs. See ya later!" Lan said, stuffing the blank Battle Chip into his sack, then darted out the door and headed for the Metroline.

-*~*~*-

Lan boarded the train heading for Dentown.

"So, we got a DataStrand Mega Man." Suddenly, Lan's phone rang.

"Hello? This is Lan…"

"Hey, Lan. It's Dana. Sounds like you're in the Metroline station."

"Actually, I'm on a train headed for Dentown."

"Great! Listen, can you do something for me?"

Lan laughed. "It hasn't even been two hours yet, and already you start bossing me around"

"No one said that you had to help me."

"Aw, who cares? What do you want done?"

"Well, I have a… close friend…named Tyro… who's in Dentown right now. He e-mailed me earlier, saying that he has something for my PET. I'm kinda busy right now, and your already heading there, so can you pick it up for me?"

"A DataStrand?"

"I'm not sure… he didn't specify."

"… fine. Ill do it."

"Great!" Dana filled Lan in on how he looked like, and what block of Dentown he was probably in. "Thanks again, Lan. You're a lifesaver" she said and hung up.

"Man, she's straight to the point. I didn't even get to ask her how she knew that Dex 'n me were supposed to NetBattle today _or_ how she got my phone number." Lan complained.

"She's just… a mystery…" sang Mega Man.

"Shut up"

-*~*~*-

**(We have arrived at our destination. All passengers please exit the train. Thank you for using DenCity Metroline, and have a nice day!)**

Lan left the Metroline station and emerged into the bustling city of Dentown. He looked over at the stoplights, and remembered what a mess Color Man had made of them those 5 months ago. All the crashes, crashes, and more crashes of the cars. The lights were working fine now, just the way he had left them. He strapped on his trusty roller blades, and darted towards downtown Dentown.

-*~*~*-

          Lan rushed past stands and shops in downtown Dentown. He wondered how well Ms. Yuri was doing, she always seemed so happy. Lan screeched to a stop at the lights; that when he heard it. A noise… a voice…

"Chaud?" Lan wondered. He slowly went backwards, until he saw Chaud in an alleyway. He had cornered a man in a brown overcoat, and was shooting questions at him like wildfire.

"How long has the WWW been back? Where is the new WWW base location? How could the WWW leader still be alive? Are **YOU** the WWW leader?"

"Listen, kid. I don't know WHAT you're talking about. I don't even know what a WWW is!"

"**THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!"**

"Hey, Lan…" Mega Man piped up "That guy…doesn't he match the description that Dana gave us?"

"Yeah… you're right!"

"Then lets intrude in on Chaud's rampage, roger?"

"Roger that, Mega Man!"

-*~*~*-

"Chaud!" Lan yelled as he darted into the alleyway.

"Oh it's you, Lan." Chaud grinned, "Look, I bagged the WWW leader. And you didn't. Boo Hoo."

**"WHAT?!?!?!"**

"The only thing you found, Chaud, is the person I was looking for. He is not the WWW leader!"

"How do you know, Lan?" growled Chaud. Lan ignored him for the moment. He turned to the guy in the overcoat.

"You… are you Tyro?" Lan asked. The man looked up into the sky, as if in deep thought. His red tinted sunglasses gleamed in the sunlight. Finally, he looked back at Lan.

"Yeah. That's me. May I ask how you know me?"

"Your friend, Dana, asked me to come and get something for her Navi from you."

"Dana…" Tyro said, looking back into the sky. He crossed his arms then looked back at Lan yet again. "Oh, her. Yeah, I've got that. Give me a minute." He began to search his overcoat's pockets, and didn't even think of opening his overcoat. "Ah. Here it is." Out of a hidden pocket he pulled out a small, green, computer chip, and gave it to Lan. "That's it. Now whatever you do, DON'T lose it!"

"Right." Lan said simply.

"Send Dana my regards. Goodbye." He walked straight past Chaud and Lan, and back into the streets of Dentown.

"And that…" Lan told Chaud, "Is how I know that he isn't the WWW leader."

"You'd better stay out of my way this time, Lan. This is a job for us NetBattlers, not citizens."

"Chaud! You're saying that you'd treat me differently if I were an Official NetBattler?"

"No."

"Listen, Chaud. We should be on the same side, not rivals. And face it. Proto Man is no match for the WWW alone. You can't stop me from trying to save DenCity, like you. We can do this together or separately. Your choice."

"My choice? Let me think. Hmm. ALONE!" Chaud walked out of the alleyway, leaving Lan to himself.

"That Chaud…" Lan fumed.

"Lan, aren't you hungry?" Mega Man reminded him.

"I almost forgot! Lunch!" Lan exclaimed. He dashed out of the alleyway, in peruse of the Food shop.

**END OF CHAPTER #3!**

_          Yet another chapter done. I'll get working on Chap. #4 as soon as I finish watching "What's The Worst That Could Happen?" I still need ideas for my upcoming Monty Python project I've currently titled 'Mega Man and the Holy Buster Gun'. I'm going to use the same basic story line, but I need to assign MM characters to positions. I know I'm going to have Data the monkey as Patsy (the guy that walks around Arthur banging the coconuts together to make the sound of a horse galloping.) I have 4 MM's to choose from for Arthur's position: The original, MMX, MMV/MMT, and MM from MMBN. E-mail the ideas to me @ __Shadow_Dragon64@hotmail.com__ or submit the ideas in a review to this story.___


	4. Buisinuess As Usual...

_This is my second fanfic, and first real story. It's based on MMBN (Mega Man Battle Network.) and in order to understand this story, you would have to have beaten the game. If you haven't gotten as far as Dentown, or had never played it, I suggest you read no further. For those who have, you must understand that the 'LifeVirus' is Dr. Wily's ultimate weapon. If you just don't give a @#$% about my warnings, you can go ahead and read it… but you probably won't understand it. You must also understand… no, I'm not spoiling any of the story line._

 _Just to let people know, this story may or may not be lagging off, but it will get better (I hope.) From my current storyline for this, there will be a continuation (part 2 in another fanfic) that goes into another MM sector. What part? I'm not telling. Right now I'll say that this story kinda ends in a crossover and this isn't the last chapter, but nothing else…_

(The following characters are my property: Calculus, Dana, and Tyro. So, Capcom, please don't sue me for making 'em do what I want 'em to do.)

                             **Chapter #4: Business as Usual…**

Lan casually walked out of the Dentown restaurant with take-out for him and his mom. (As soon as I get home…then I'll go surfing, bust a few measly viruses, scrap together some zenny, and go see what the Net Merchant has on sale today.) He strapped on his trusty roller blades, grabbed his take-out bags, and darted back down toward the Metroline.

-*~*~*-

"…AND WHY ON THIS CURSED MUD BALL DIDN'T YOU COME YOURSELF?" A masculine voice boomed.

"Perhaps I had work to do. That doesn't concern you." The other voice said calmly.

"WORK?!? THE WHOLE DAMN DISTRICT IS BECOMING SUSPICIOUS OF YOU! AND NOT JUST THEM, BUT THE ATHORITIES ARE ALERTED OF THE BOTH OF US! NOW TELL ME, WHAT WORK IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THIS?"

"Keep your pants on," The other re-assured, "We'll be outta here before anyone can trace us."

"…How can you be so certain?"

The other smiled, "I'm not."

"Oh, great. Just GREAT…" The man replied, "Gah…Even if you're as clueless as me, I hope to all ends…that you're right."

-*~*~*-

**(We have arrived at our destination. All passengers please exit the train. Thank you for using DenCity Metroline, and have a nice day!)**

Lan trod out of the subway and into the sunlight of ACDC town. Instantly, he dashed toward his home, and busted through the door like a Swat Team member (_Of course, the door was still standing_), sat down onto a chair, put the take-out on the table, and dug into it like a Wolverine that had never seen food before. Of course, he left the food he had gotten for his mom untouched. Stomach full, he darted toward his room. Mega Man piped up for the first time since Lan entered the Restaurant.

"That was fast."

"What did you expect? Me to take hours on my lunch?"

"…Good point."

"**HEY!**"

"I'm just pulling your leg, Lan."

-*~*~*-

"Jack-In!

Mega Man.EXE

Transmit!"

-*~*~*-

"I'm in, Lan!" Mega Man called from the network interface of Lan's computer.

"Great. Now how 'bout we go wipe out some viruses?"

"Sounds like a plan, Lan. I'm gone!"

-*~*~*-

(Somewhere deep in the net)

"Ok, Lan. The viruses seem fairly strong here." Mega Man reported to his operator. "Want me to stay here or go a bit further?"

"I thought that you're in the deepest part of the net, Mega Man."

"It's different here then it was the last time I was here," Mega Man explained as he dove further into the net without authorization from his operator. "And I'm sure that…WHAT THE?" He yelled as he looked onward. Before him was a distorted part of the network. Beyond the distorted platforms, the regular path continued.

**_PAUSE!_**

          If you don't understand what I mean by distorted, allow me to elaborate. You know how you run along those blue data platforms that make up the net's 'roadways'? Well, the platforms are over the place, and aren't connected. Above and below the main road, and drifting uncontrollably, but rather slowly. Get it? Good.

**_UNPAUSE!_**

"Man! You'd like need a ladder to get around here, Lan! It's…distorted! It's…unstable! It's…madness! It's…" 

"That's enough with the description, Mega Man." Lan said. "You think that you can jump those gaps?"

"Maybe…" Mega Man wondered aloud. "Lan, I'll try. Jack-Out if I misstep, ok?"

"Roger!" Lan replied. "Go for it!"

          Mega Man gave himself some running distance, then dashed forward, and jumped as high and as far as he could jump. KA-KINK! His metal armour hit the next platform's surface. He got up, and let the platform drift a bit toward the next platform. Then he gave himself more running distance, ran; then jumped again. He made it to the next platform.

"Lan! At my current rate, this **will **take some time! Can't you figure out something to help speed this up? I mean, can't you create a temporary program that will hold all these platforms together, even for at least 5 minutes?"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" his operator called to him, "This area is just too unstable and distorted to collaborate!"

"Great." Mega Man groaned, "Just great." He jumped across another gap, just making it. "Looks like I'm going to have to do this the old fashioned way!" Mega Man called as he resumed the pattern he made for jumping the gaps.

**~*A half an hour later*~**

"I… I… finished… Lan. Where to… next?" Panted the Navi. He had never experienced the sensation of being 'tired' before. It was all new and foreign to him.

"Great, Mega Man! Keep exploring the area, we're bound to find something. The area wouldn't be distorted like this for no reason at all." "Maybe this area of the net is in a hang-up?" 

"In these days? That's about as rare as a 'black and white TV.' By the way Mega Man, do you think such a thing ever existed?"

"You're off topic, Lan! Get back on track!"

"Uh…Roger!"

**END OF CHAPTER #4!**

_I think that this chapter is shorter than the others are. Oh well. My Golden Sun humour fic is getting an outstanding amount of reviews. (I'm still kind of a newbie here, so 23 reviews is a lot.) anyway, like I said earlier, this story will branch off onto something better **but I can't start that until this is finished!** So please, **encourage me!** **Otherwise, it'll never get into the Mega Man X series!** Oops. I just spilled the beans… Erm… bye!_


	5. Freight Delevery

Yeah, Yeah! I finally got back into playing this game! Score! Any-hoo, I figured I might as well write the next chapter to this so that I can continue it in the MMX sequel. We-hehell, I've got noting better to do + boredom…Yeah! I'll write chapter 5 for all of you fans! (The room goes silent) …ok then. 

I only own Calculus. I own Dana and Tyro for now… How so? You'll just have to wait…

Chapter 5: Freight Delivery 

          "Hey, Lan! I can see something up ahead, and its not more distorted platforms!" Mega Man spoke while running. A blue Mettool got in his way, but it was only there for a few seconds, before MM used DynaWave to level it. Finally, the blue Navi got to a wider platform that had a strong electricity beam in the middle.

          "Is that elemental electricity, Mega Man?" Lan asked, "Because if it is, then you can use your Wood Armour to get inside it."

          "Yeah, I think it is. Equip my Wood Armour!" Mega Man said. Wood Armour: Equipped!           "Ok, time to get the inside story, Lan. Back me up!"         

          "Roger!" Mega Man walked straight into the electricity beam, only to find five pieces of mystery data.

          "SWEET-NESS! Lan, Are you getting this?"

"Yeah! The most pieces of mystery data I've seen together are two! Down Load that data!"

"Roger!" Mega Man downloaded all five pieces, then laughed happily. "Lan! Do you know what we just got?"

"No, but I have a feeling that I'll find out without asking."

"DataStrand Programs! Five DataStrand programs!"  Suddenly, the electricity beam shrank, than disappeared. In the distance, Mega Man could see the distorted zones platforms coming back together correctly again. 

"This area is stable again, Lan. Everything's coming together again! I don't have to jump those platforms again!"

"Are the DataStrands that unstable? To distort the net that much? Mega Man, are you ok? You're not distorted, or anything like that, are you?"

"Lan, calm down. I'm fine. I guess those programs can't distort me for some reason. Oh well, I didn't know that these programs would be so easy to get. Let's deliver them to Dana. We've already got 6, possibly 7, DataStrand programs today. Let's Jack-Out and make a delivery."

"Roger that, Mega Man. Jack-Out!"

-*~*~*-

          "Ok, now what house did she live in?" Lan asked, standing outside, back to the front door of his house.

          "I think she lives in that brown house over there, to your right. Let's go see." Mega Man suggested. Lan walked over to the brown house, and knocked on the door. Nothing, not a noise nor dog, came from the house. Lan knocked again, but this time the door swung open inward.

          "Well, I guess no one's home, but the door's unlocked. Let's go take a look around her house!"

          "Lan, don't be rude now. How would you like it if someone came into your house and started sifting though your stuff?"

          "I'm not sifting, I'm just going to take a look around, and see if I can find a good spot to leave the DataStrand Battlechip." Lan had taken the time to download all of his DataStrand programs to the blank BattleChip he got from Higsby. With his point made, and his Navi unable to stop him, Lan went into Dana's house.

-*~*~*-

          The house was dark, no lights were on inside. Lan walked straight down the main hall, and into a kitchen. It was rather clean, but there were a few dirty dishes in the sink. To his right, he saw a room full of boxes. On the floor, he saw 3 small things, lying there like rag dolls. Lan remembered seeing one of those kinds of things in Mayl's room. Small robot toys, as they were supposed to be. Heading up the stairs, he saw a very clean bathroom right in front of him. To his right, he saw a dim-neon glow. It was a computer that was still on. Lan walked into the room and looked to the right. There, on a shelf, he saw five more robot toys.

          "Dana must really like those things." Lan said quietly He walked over to the computer, and glanced at the screen. There, he saw a bunch of programming language. The Window was titled:

**Project: Genesis**

          "Project: Genesis? What is that?" Lan asked his Navi.

          "I have no clue, Lan" Mega Man responded. "Hey, look! A Jack-In port! Wanna look around on her computer?"

          Lan hesitated, "I don't want to make any problems on this project she's doing, whatever it is. Let's finish looking though this place, and leave. This should be a good spot to put the BattleChip." Lan said, leaving the DataStrand BattleChip and the green computer chip he got from Tyro on her desk, then he left the room. Walking down the small hall, he saw another room with a lot of boxes, and three **more** robot toys on the floor.

          "How many of those things does she have?" Lan whispered suspiciously.

          "Right now, I've counted 11 of those toys." Mega Man responded.

          "11 to Mayl's 1? Man, she **really** likes those things." To Lan's left he saw another room. "That's probably her bedroom. I don't think I'll go in there. Let's get back home, have supper, and hit the sack. Sound good?"

          "Yeah. Let's hope that she doesn't come home n-" Suddenly, they both heard it, the noise of two people entering the house. "Shoot! Mega Man, we've got to get out of here!" Lan exclaimed quietly. "Let's hide in this room full of boxes. We probably could wait until they leave."

          "Are you **crazy,** Lan? If it's Dana, the she probably **wont** leave!"

          "No, Mega Man. Listen! That doesn't sound like Dana! Sure, there's a man and a woman, but Dana's not one of 'em. Let's hide NOW before they come up here, we've wasted enough time!" Lan said while trying to hide behind the stacks of boxes as quietly as he could. It wasn't too hard, being there was a meter (a bit over 3 inches) of space behind the boxes. Lan tried to calm down as the two sets of footsteps came up the steps, and came toward the room the Lan was hiding in, but the turned left, and stopped in front of Dana's bedroom. The woman then spoke:

          "She's not here. The boss isn't going to like this…"

          "We can't control if the girl's here or not. It's not our fault."

          "Yeah, but the boss 'll probably take that as an excuse for 'incompetence'. Do you really want to disappoint him after what that kid did to WWW five months ago? We **have** to find her, or boss will have our heads. She's not here, so let's amscray!" The two people started down the steps, and left the house. Five minutes after they left, Lan cautiously left the house. Mega Man piped up first:

          "Lan! Did you hear that? Those two were looking for Dana, and they sounded like they worked for the WWW! That means…the WWW want Dana!"

          "Yeah, I know Mega Man. But the question is: why do they want her?"

**End of chapter 5!**

_Why indeed… you'll find out eventually…there'll be at least 2-3 more chapters to this story…_


	6. Kidnapped!

_Well, I'm back. I've been absent for… how many months has it been? 6?_ _Well, it was a long enough break to get me back into the_ _writing mood (I'm sorry to all those who were left hanging at the end of Chapter5, I just didn't have much inspiration left and MMBN2 was coming out… Speaking of MMBN2, I've decided not to add too much of that game in (since many major changes were made.) Also, I've finally come to the idea of changing this entire thing from one story to a Chronicle of stories, and I WILL change the name of this story from 'The New MMBN Saga' to 'The MMBN Chronicles.' Also, during my absence I've come up with new ideas that will snowball from one chronicle to another (hence, one huge story) and eventually, I will change this story so it can comply with MMBN2. But first thing's first: Chapter 6…_

I only own Calculus. I own Dana and Tyro for now… How so? You'll just have to wait…

**Chapter 6: Kidnapped!**

Weeks had passed since Lan overheard the two mysterious people talking in Dana's house, and quite a bit had happened since then. Lan had nothing better to do in his spare time, and no crimes were happening, so he decided to go full-time DataStrand searcher, and had searched the net (He swore he had done it more then 10 times now, Undernet included) and had found every DataStrand… every DataStrand but 5…

"Well, Lan, we just can't do it." Mega Man told him. They were on their way to the ACDC Town Elementary school (and Lan was on time for once!) "We just can't find those last 5 DataStrands Dana needs. We're gonna have to tell her that we've done all we can."

"For once, I agree with you. It's just impossible to find something that's not there. I'll tell her after class. It's too bad. I've been really eager to see what this 'Project: Genesis' is all about."

"Yeah, me too." Agreed Mega Man, "But since you're on time today, how 'bout you tell her before class starts so that she doesn't have time to tell you to do another crazy errand."

"Sounds like an even better plan. I've been her messenger for these past two weeks. Makes me wonder if she's actually doing anything!" Lan walked into the classroom. Dana wasn't there, and Mayl had always told Lan that she was always early. She just wasn't there. Lan even asked around a bit to see if she hadn't gone to the washroom.

"Haven't seen her all morning." 

          "Nope, couldn't tell yah."

          "Sorry, can't help you Lan."

          "What is this?" Wondered Lan out loud with a shocking amazement, "She's not here! Not at all! Can it be possible that she was kidnapped by those two people?"

          "Calm down Lan," Mega Man tried to re-assure him, though his own voice sounded worried, "Maybe… maybe she's just… just late. Maybe that's it. How about we wait till after class to start worrying? And class hasn't even started-"

**BING BONG! BING BONG!**

          "Yet…" 

-*~*~*-

After Class 

          "Ok, Lan." Mega Man said worriedly, "NOW we can start worrying. Maybe we should go check out her house, see if she's there? Maybe she was just sick…"

          "By now I'm thinking you're saying maybe way too much, Mega Man, though her house would be a good place to start looking for clues to where she went" Lan said, as they left the school, Lan strapped on his roller blades and dashed down the street, screeching to a halt at Dana's house. He walked up to it and rang the doorbell. A 'Ding Dong!' echoed through the house, and Lan waited. No one came. He tried again. Still, no one came. He knocked on the door, and like before, the door swung inwards a crack. Lan tested his chances, and walked into the house, closing the door behind him. Nobody.

          "It's almost like nothing has changed since we were last here, Mega Man. She still leaves the door unlocked…" He looked around the corner into the room that once had the boxes on the main floor. They were still there, and more of the robot toys were lying on the floor than before, some were even leaning against a few of the boxes, "And she still loves those toys." Lan slowly trod upstairs. That computer was still on. Lan walked over to it and looked at the dim screen. The 'Project: Genesis' screen was open, and even more programming had been put into it. After looking over the hardware again, Lan realised that the Jack-In port that he had seen before was specially made to stop others from Jacking-In, like his dad's computer at work. He had never noticed this here before. Suddenly, a new window popped up on the screen:

*…

*Server scan intact…

*Data scan completed…

*Requesting chat window, accept? (Lan clicked the mouse on the 'Yes' button)

*Receiving reply…

*…Hello? Anyone home? Dana? U there?

Lan looked at this for a minute. He thought maybe he could imitate Dana into getting some info, but it may be hard since he had no Idea what Dana was like. But before Lan could type anything into the keyboard, a message from his end appeared.

*M3str2ss D1n1 3s n4t h2r2 n4w. S4m2th3ng h1pp2n2d 3n th2 r21l w4rld, 3 d4… n4t kn4w wh1t.

*What's that supposed to mean? Is this some incomplete program?

*Y3s. B5t th1t d42s n4t c4nc2rn y45.

          "Mega Man, I'm not getting anything out of this! The program on our side is using a letter-number combo in speech."

          "Are there any numbers in common?"

          "Yeah. It's using 1 through 5."

          "Ok, I think I get it. Try replacing different numbers with vowels. Try this code: A=1 E=2 I=3 O=4 and U=5"

          "Alright, let's see here now… Yeah! It works! Looks like something happened out here… but I don't see any signs of struggle or anything like that." More typing appeared in the chat window.

*I c… Well, could you tell me anything about it? I think I've figured your speech out.

*V2rr6 w2ll. 1s 3 c1n t2ll, 3'm f13rl6 s5r2 th1t 3t m16 h1v2 s4m2th3ng t4 d4 w3th 4n2 4f th2 5n4cc5p32d h45s2s 3n 1CDC T4wn. N4t th2 4n2 3'm 3n, m3nd y45.

*I c… Well, then. I'll go check it out.

          "Now it's using the number 6." Lan reported

          "The only vowel left would have to be Y, so use Y=6"

          "It still works. It seems that there's something going on in one of the unoccupied houses in this town!"

          "Well," Mega Man Replied, "The only unoccupied house right now would be that one house behind Mayl's…"

          "Let's go check it out then!" Lan said, and dashed out of the house.

**End of Chapter 6!**

          _So, give me some feedback on what you think about my idea for the MMBN chronicles instead of a Saga. But I may never touch down on the X series, since I'm not so sure how I'm going to link theses together. Until then, stay cool!_

_~Drago_


	7. Truthes, Mistakes, and Reality

It seems kinda early for the next chap, but oh well. I don't really care – and I want 2 finish this… methinks it'll only take 1 more chap after this 1. And I think that the Chronicles are well on their way…

I own Calculus. As of this chapter, I lose property of Dana and Tyro… Why? Aw, heck. Isn't it obvious enough as it is?

Chapter 7: Truths, Mistakes, and Reality 

Lan walked up to the houses door, only to find that it was… busted open?

"Looks like either this door is like this normally, or somebody beat us here…" Lan said, voice trailing off.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Start looking for clues!"

"What? Megaman, do I hear some nosiness in your voice? You want to search though someone else's house?"

"Just shut up and get in there." Lan entered the house, and noticed…

"It's kinda like those rooms with all the boxes in Dana's house." Hardly noticing what he was going, Lan kicked one of the boxes to the other corner of the room. There wasn't even anything in it. Lan kicked a couple more boxes with the same results.

"They're like helium filled!" By now Lan was kicking boxes like crazy, and was having fun too. Until he decided to kick one of the larger boxes to the side of the room.

"OWWWW!" Lan yelled, landing on his rear and holding his foot in pain, "That one's filled with concrete or something! But why?"

"Maybe to stop people who go into a box kicking frenzy."

"Very funny. I'm serious here, MegaMan." Lan got up and inspected the box. "I wonder if there's anything special about it." He walked around the box looking at it. When he got back around to the side that he had kicked, he noticed something he hadn't noticed before.

"A crack in the floor? Hmm…" Lan pushed the box as hard as he could. When the box had fully moved, there was an open, square hole in the floor with a ladder. Without thinking, Lan went down it, and into a strange room. It was like the room above, only this room had steel-like walls, and a corridor that led out. Lan followed it, and saw four options to go available to him (including the way he came) He picked the right path, and walked a bit. It wasn't long until another intersection like the one he had seen before, was in front of him. He went left this time.

"I hope that this isn't one of those giant mazes like in the cartoons…" Lan said quietly

"You mean those ruins?"

"Yeah. Those things. But would those robots really exist?"

"I doubt that, Lan. I doubt that."

-*~*~*-

An hour later 

As it turned out, the place Lan was now was, truly, a giant maze (minus the reaverbots) Lan couldn't remember what way he went or came from, or what paths he didn't use. He felt like he was standing in the middle of nowhere. But nowhere is actually somewhere. So Lan was standing in the middle of somewhere he thought was nowhere. He just kept walking…

"Hey! Megaman. Did you hear that?" Lan asked quietly, slowing to a stop. Another mechanical sound came from in front of him, somewhere along the corridor

"I don't know…" The sound came closer. Lan involuntarily stepped back. He saw what looked like a patch of grey metal coming around the corner, when suddenly, somebody from the intersection behind Lan grabbed him, and jumped back into hiding, holding Lan's moth so he couldn't speak, and his chest so he couldn't move, let alone get away. He groaned in protest of is capturer.

"MMMMPH!" Lan tried to yell and get away, but his capturer had a firm hold on him.

"Quiet, kid. And unless you want to get us _both_ caught, I suggest you shut up and stand still." A somehow-familiar voice growled quietly at him.

"Mph?" Lan asked, voice hardly there at all. Was this a friend or foe from his past? What seemed to be forever later, after the mechanical sounds stopped. His male capturer spoke again.

"Ok, I'm gonna let you go now. Just don't be too loud. Those drones are attracted to sound, and home in on it twice as fast." Suddenly, the person's grip on Lan's mouth and chest were gone, Lan jumped to the opposite side of the corridor as soon as he was free. He turned around and looked at the person that had him caught.

"Tyro?" Lan asked, vaguely remembering Dana's friend's name.

"That would be me… I guess." He added quietly

"But what are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same question… Lan was it?"

"Yeah. Well, if I take a wild guess, I'd say we're both here for the same reason."

Tyro nodded. "Most likely. But anyways, I've got to go. Busy, busy, rush, rush. You know how it is." He said, and started heading down the corridor Lan had been going earlier, and looked like he had suddenly disappeared. Lan ran after him… but he was no longer there. He heard another noise behind him.

"Come on, this way!" yet another familiar voice came from behind. Lan turned around just in time to be run into by Dex. Both friends fell backwards.

"Ow! Lan?"

"Ow! Dex? Mayl? Yai? What are you doing here?" Dex stood up and spoke up.

"Helping you. What does it look like?"

"Looks kinda like you're trying to kill me." Lan laughed and Dex helped him up. "But how did you find me here?"

"We spoke to the walls. They said you were down here." Dex responded. Lan thought he was insane.

"You did what?"

"Didn't you know Lan?" Yai told him. "The walls down here are like one huge Jack-In port. You can jack in anywhere and talk with the programs inside on which way is what, without even using your PET's Jack-In cable."

"Seriously?"

"Yep." Mayl responded. "We've been using Gutsman as a guide to which way we need to go to you. Dex insisted." The friends looked at each other. Suddenly, Lan heard the mechanical noise again.

"Drones! Everyone be quiet!" Lan whisper-yelled. Whirring mechanical noise became louder, stayed there for a minute, and then began to fade. When it was gone, Lan gave a sigh of relief.

"What was that Lan?" Yai queried.

"I truthfully don't know, and I really don't want to know. But I do know is that the drones down here are attracted to sound." Lan took out his PET. "So, if what your saying is true… then I can Jack-In even now?"

"Yep."                            

"Well then," Lan began, "Let's try it

Jack-In!

Megaman, Transmit!"

-*~*~*-

Megaman looked around the walls cyber world. It was all grey, even the programs were grey, except…

"Gutsman!" Mega Man yelled. Gutsman was talking to one of the grey programs

"The bosses quarters are down thataway. Are you a new employee there?" The grey program asked

"Err… yeah. We are." Gutsman said, and then left the grey program to do… whatever it did. "Hey Mega man, what's shakin?"

"Gutsman!" Dex commanded from the real world, "What way to we go?"

"Thataway." Gutsman responded. The red navigation arrow on Dex's PET pointed 'thataway' so the group went 'thataway.'

-*~*~*-

A lot of 'thataways' and a bunch of unlockable locked doors later" 

The group finally came to a big locked door.

"These WWW jerks thought that they could keep the four of us out with another silly locked door. MegaMan! Scrap the lock program!"

"Right." Mega man transferred from the walls into the door. Running about, he came across the glowing lock program, and started shooting at it.

"That's enough there now!" A voice called out of nowhere an orange Navi warped into the lock program area. An orange Navi that looked like a… top?

"I am TopMan.EXE! Guardian of these corridors! You cannot pass without my permission!"

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Mega Man said – half in confusion, half in hysterics.

"It doesn't look like you're passing through here anytime soon. I don't like it when people laugh at me, so you're not going through!" 

"I'm sorry TopMan. But would you like to bet?" Another Navi voice came from nowhere. Protoman dashed in, and sliced TopMan in half.

"UGGGH!" TopMan yelled before he blew up into digital ashes. _This wasn't Topman's original fate here… but I didn't want to fit a fight scene in here now. On with the story!_

"Well now. That was stupidly simple." Protoman said obviously. Megaman took care of the lock program.

"Chaud." Lan spoke, "You didn't need to be here."

"This is Netcrime. The WWW is back? Then I have to be on it. It's my job. It's all my business, unlike yours."

"Give it up. I don't need to hear your degrading, antagonizing lectures now. We've got an organization to stop, so, let's get on it." The door swung open.

"I got the lock, Lan! But we can't stayed Jacked-In the wall anymore past this door. We need to Jack-Out."

"Ok, rodger. Jack-Out!" The five of them walked into a big empty room (like the first one) but this one had an elevation in the floor on the opposite side of the room.

"The son of Hikari. And his little friends. How unexpected, and yet… very much expected." The speaker stepped out of the shadows on his podium.

"Wily!" Lan yelled.

"Yes… unluckily for you. I almost have my precious virus back… and I find it hard to believe that you helped with it." He laughed his normal, evil laugh. "I also have two of three keys I need to make myself even richer than before! To make technology to revive any virus that I want… under my complete and total command! Then… then this cursed world that Hikari built… will be… DELETED!"

"Keys? Virus? What?" Lan questioned.

"It doesn't matter what he means. Wily, as an official NetBattler, I herby arrest you for your netcrime!" Chaud charged.

"And how can you do that, my little friend? I haven't done anything wrong… yet."

"It doesn't matter! I have the proof enough that you're a threat to society."

"How so?"

Chaud took out a pocket tape recorder. "This." Then he pushed the stop button. "Everything you've said has been recorded. It's all the proof I need to put you behind bars."

"Aha. Interesting. You actually have a brain! Incredible discovery, I must say."

"Stop your taunting! It's game over for you!" Chaud growled.

"Quiet Chaud. There's something that we're missing." Lan turned to Wily. "What do you mean by those 'keys' and this virus? And how did you even survive that lab explosion?"

"My, I thought that it would be easy enough for you to figure you. I guess I misjudged you boy, you're as stupid as the rest! But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to tell you. In fact, I think I shall. You know that five months ago, you're Navi Megaman.EXE squared off against my perfect virus."

"The LifeVirus?"

"Yes. You're Navi also unexpectedly defeated my Virus, and then you left me to die in my lab. However, I was cunning. I made a program that - in the strange case that my Virus would be defeated – I could save it and myself. It was a special fragmented, and when activated, would divide my virus into programs that would scatter across the Net, but would still be easy to find. So when you destroyed – no. Destroyed isn't accurate, - defeated my Virus and ran like the chicken that you Hikaris are, I activated my fragmenter on the LifeVirus data. It worked, as do most my plans, and the mini-programs scattered across the net. I fled my lab, and set-up a new one here. I had no time to re-enlist new cohorts, but I made a simple new Navi… that you've already destroyed. I also still had my two most faithful servants – Yahoot and Mrs. Madd – who did my bidding in the real world. Once my things were set-up again, my servants had reported that my Virus was slowly being re-collected… by someone else. An alien to this world, which did not belong. Five parts on my virus I gathered, but the rest were gone! Stolen… by YOU! LAN HIKARI! My virus… the LifeVirus… you had found out it had been divided over the net by this Alien person… in 20 programs. 5 for each elemental type. You call them DataStrands. I call them Fragments of the LifeVirus! It was then I was somehow contacted by one from the alien person's world… another who had a price on heads. So I worked hard, to capture her… hm. By now I think you have information to piece the rest of this little mystery together? Don't you? As for the 'Keys'… Here comes the last one now…" By another door, further along the wall, Tyro ran in. As he entered, the door slammed shut behind him, as did the door behind Lan & Co. His red eyes aflame with fury, glared at Wily.

"WHERE IS SHE? I KNOW YOU HAVE HER, GIVE HER BACK! NOW!"

"I'm afraid I can't comply with your demands."

"WHY. Why do you want her? TELL ME!"

"There are two reasons for that. One of which I've just explained to the kiddies over there, and I'm not just about to say again. But… I'll ask you… does the name 'Glyde' ring a bell to you, sir?" Wily snickered. Tyro growled and looked like he was going to jump at Wily and rip his head off. Yai just looked confused.

"Glyde is my PET! What could that mean?"

"No, not your silly PET, girl. This is another Glyde." Wily turned back to Tyro. "So, I take it by the way your looking at me… the name does? That's good…"

"There's NOTHING good about that."

"Indeed. It's good for me. I truly didn't want this to turn out this way… but it matters not. Gylde has a price on your heads and I intend to claim it. Will you come quietly?"

The response was expected and obvious: "NOT ON YOUR LIFE!"

"I thought you were smarter than this… TEISEL BONNE!" Suddenly, a burst of flame came out of a nearby pillar in the front, and went after Tyro. He placed his arms up over his face as the blast of flame washed over him, burning his overcoat to the ground. Green digger armour repelled the flames from his face, but a pile of cloth burned at his feet.

"I have NO idea how you figured out about us, but I daresay that you return her to me NOW! Plus, you're going to end up paying for this overcoat of mine you burned! I liked this one!" The five children were just plain shocked. How could this be… real? Wily just laughed in a mockery, and pressed a button on the podium in front of him. A 'KA-CHAT!' came from above, followed by a steel cage.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA! No, wait. I think I'm overdoing it… aw, who cares? MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Evil maniacal laughter echoed throughout the room. "Tell me, boy. How does it feel to be caged like the animal you are?" Wily taunted.

"Hey, Lan!" MegaMan called in a whispering tone. "Is that a Jack-In port I see over there in the wall?"

"Hey, yeah. You're right." Lan quietly trod over to the wall, and Jacked-In as quietly as possible.

"Jack-In.

Megaman, Transmit."

-*~*~*-

"Protoman? What are you doing in here?" Megaman asked. It appeared that they had Jacked-In at the same time

"This is my job too. Lets find that cage program and disable it before Wily notices."

"Roger that. Let's split up, it may make finding the program easier. We can always report to our operators if we find it, and the other can join them afterward." Megaman started to look around the network, "I'll take the left."

"Then I've got the right. Let's go."

-*~*~*-

Ms. Madd was sitting in the employee's lounge while Yahoot watched the brat. She took a drink of coffee, and looked at the clock.

"Switching soon, Madd?" ColorMan asked chipperly.

"Yeah." She took another drink. "I just hope Yahoot doing a good job in there." Suddenly, a loud yawn came from behind her.

"*YAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN* Ah. That was a nice nap… oh, Madd? Is your shift done already?" Madd turned around to see a still half-asleep Yahoot, and was filled with mixed emotions. Anger came through first.

"YOU DOLT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THE KID!"

"Was I? No, I think it was your turn…" Madd didn't wait for Yahoot to finish his sentence. She raced over to the room where they were keeping her. After she looked into the room, a yell came out of her that could wake the dead. She spun around with a glare of anger.

"FIND HER!"

-*~*~*-

The WWW's underground network was about as confusing as the maze that they passed through before in the real world. But at long last, both Megaman and Protoman found the cage program at the same time.

"Ready to infiltrate?" Megaman asked. Protoman nodded. As the two Navis rushed in, something happened. Hundreds of back-up Navis from the WWW incident and a few from the Gospel Netmafia incident blocked their path.

"Arrg!" Protoman growled. In the real world, Wily just laughed.

"I hope you didn't think that I had forgotten about you, boys. In truth, I was only waiting to see how long it would take for you to get into the network here and try to play hero again! But not this time, boys. I made sure that Jack-In port was placed there just for you, but do you really think I'd do that for nothing?" He pressed another button on the podium… but nothing happened…

"What! Why won't it work? Oh, no matter, not like I still can't take care of you. ATTACK, MY NAVI ARMY! LEAVE NOT A SCRAP OF PROGRAM REMAIN FROM THE TWO NAVIS IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"None such luck again, old fool," A quiet voice spoke from behind all of them, "I will take you down, and you won't even know what had hit you."

-*~*~*-

The back-up army of Navis charged forward at Protoman and Megaman.

"I guess this is it, old buddy." Megaman said as he braced himself.

"For you perhaps… but you know that I can be recreated – Chaud knows my programming off by heart. I guess it's hard for you… you're part of something else. Life won't be the same without a rival like you."

"Yeah… same. Well Protoman, It was nice knowing you."

"Uh-huh." The Navi army was almost on them… when...

"**VIRUS INFERNO!**" The mechanical chime with humanic voice rang throughout the network. Those two words had never before sounded so sweet to the two Navis as they did then, when a burning red wave vaporised the entire Navi army.

"Calculus!" Megaman shouted as he looked behind him. The grey humanoid ran up beside them.

"Starting the party without me? That hurts!"  The well-blended mech-like voice said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, not as much as that Navi army would hurt if they had gotten to us!" Protoman chipped in.

-*~*~*-

Everyone turned around and looked behind themselves (except Wily) to see Dana in full pirate uniform.

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU ESCAPE FROM MY TWO BEST SERVANTS?" Wily shouted in protest.

"Ha. Those two would lose their heads the first day they received them if they had not been securely attached to their shoulders. And even then, it's more than what they can chew from what I've seen." She laughed with a sly look, "And you call _those two_ your _very best_? Then I'd hate to see your worst… oh, wait. That would be you."

"How dare you make a mockery of me, stupid girl!"

"Hm… stupid. Another groundless insult. Look upon these past weeks and see who is truly the superior."

"Tron!" Teisel/Tyro yelled from his imprisonment, "Get out of here, NOW!"

"Not without you, brother!" She looked back at Wily, and took out an odd-looking BattleChip, and held it up. "Let's see how you handle this." She inserted the chip, and commanded.

**_"Activate Project Genesis!"_**

**_End of Chapter 7!_**

_Whew… that was a long chapter, but t'wasn't the last! I've got 1 more chap to go, then the changing to the Chronicles, with more stories! Hope you've enjoyed it so far!_


End file.
